Tale of Ages
by drunkentea
Summary: Medieval AU: Peace is just a fleeting fancy, especially when war is drawing near for control of the mainlands. Multi- pairings, Lemons to come
1. Tale Of the Thistle pt 1

**Writers post~ **  
**I haven't named this Au yet as it did start off life as an RP opening but i kinda liked it a bit too much and decided to go with it, I have future plans for it but just wanted to get a feel for what people think ^^'**

* * *

Bound and forced to be dragged behind a horse as they continued on that was all the brunette had known for the past couple of days. His once noble robes were now dirty and torn and any sigil or sign of who he was before being captured was now gone. To those who had just claimed him he was now just a simple slave, no name and no title. He was nothing now and to go from being the most revered prince in the west to being nothing was more than he could bear. His deep green eyes scanned the scenery and his captors as they continued. The lands looked much like his own so there were no identifiable landmarks to tell him where he was or was being taken. His eyes then trained on the one ridding the horse he was currently being dragged behind. From the back the red head looked a mess and was dressed in what the brunette could only describe a ladies garment. He would have made some snide remark about the rider dressing like a female but he had been gagged on the second day of their 'trip' just because he had tried to bite through the rope that secured him to the horse. Instead he growled a little behind the cloth that had been pulled between his teeth. This caused the rider to look back at him, his acid green eyes taking in the site of the brunette. A sly smirk came to his features as the brunette tripped once more. The rider didn't speak a word as he watched for a little while longer before turning back leaving the brunette to scowl at the back of his head vowing that the red headed rider would be the first to die when he was free.

It was less than half a day when they finally came to a halt. The bound brunette`s green orbs began scanning round again as he tried to get a sense of where he had been taken. Then had stopped at what looked like a large military camp, the kinds that he was use to setting up when war was upon them and they needed to be close to the front line. His eyes widened slightly. Was war being announced upon his kingdom and he was now a prisoner of war? He shook his head slightly causing his brunette hair to fall in front of his face hiding the anger and surprise in his eyes that had come from the revelation. With the brunettes attention looking else wear, now looking for who his captors were, the red headed rider had unmounted his steed and was now unfastening his prisoner from the horse. Still with the sly smirk he gave a tug of the rope and the brunette stumbled forwards. He watched his captive for a minute before guiding him through the camp towards the largest tent within the whole compound. The captive's eyes widening as he saw the sigl on banners to the main tent. The sigil of the Thistle which meant the Alba family was the ones who ran this camp. The brunette scowled as he was dragged into the tent, he had heard that those under the banner of the thistle were savages who wore the garments of women and so far it seemed the rumours were true. The rider brought his captive towards a large table in the middle of the tent where there was currently two stood. Both red headed but one stood a lot taller than the other, in fact he was taller than anyone the brunette had ever seen. The other, a more petit male looked up as they approached their face more feminine than the others. Their hair was red such as the riders but it was longer and pulled back into a high pony tail. The smaller quickly moved and whispered to the taller man who looked up and nodded. The other then left the tent as the giant of a man moved round the table to the rider and captive his acid green eyes trained on the pair of them. He smirked before he spoke.

"Now lad what have I told you about bringing home strays?"

The rider just smirked and ruffled the captive's hair a little, resulting in a glare from said brunette. He wasn't a stray and would not be seen as such to anyone. Not even these two tall red heads of the Thistles. He growled a little at the rider resulting in a swift kick to the back of his knees causing him to drop to them. He now felt even smaller knelt in front of them.

"Lad you will have to train it if you want to keep it" The taller of the two chuckled as he started to give the brunette a closer look over. "Looks like you caught a wild dragon"

The brunette's eyes widened as he was called a wild dragon. This man knew who he was. It was clear in the choice of his words. Behind the gag he scowled at him wanting to tell them exactly who he was and that they couldn't do this to him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he is trained," The rider finally spoke in the presence of the brunette; his accent wasn't as thick as the other in the room but it was still thick. Looking between the two it was clear to see that they were related.

"Alistair... you play with a dragon's fire you may get burnt, take it cautiously alright?" The taller redhead placed his hand on the other shoulder before leaving the tent. This left the rider, who he now knew was called Alistair and himself alone. The captive glared as the other knelt infront of him. Alistair stared at the other before him, his Acid green eyes trained on the dark green of the others.

"I want your name and that's all, no funny business...pet~" His words held a slight purr as he moved the gag from the brunettes mouth. The brunette moved his mouth round as if re working his jaw as he spat at Alistair.

" Im Dylan Cynwrig of the Weste-...mmmmph-..." He was cut off as the gag was put back in his mouth. Alistair sighed as he looked to the captive who had named himself Dylan.

"I only asked for your name pet" He grinned a little before pulling the other to his feet " Let's get my new pet cleaned up shall we"

* * *

Side notes:

Alistair - Scotland, Dylan - Wales, Caleb - Ancient Celt


	2. Tale Of the Thistle pt 2

The only way this could be more humiliating for Dylan Cynwrig was if he was being parade through the thistle camp naked, all the soldiers and occupants watching him adding more to the humiliation and he wouldn't put it past this Alistair to actually do it. He shuddered at the very thought as he was led through towards another tent. The Thistle camp wasn't as large as it had first seemed when being dragged to the main strategy tent where is seemed the entire Thistle's strategy and war planes were discussed and made on the battlefield. Around this big tent were several smaller ones that Dylan assumed to be the quarters of the warriors. Near the entrance of the compound was a make shift stable with a few horses and that's where he was being currently led. Dylan frowned behind the cloth gag, now soaked with his saliva, he wasn't up for being dragged behind a horse again.

Alistair stopped dragging his captive as they approached the stables and instead shouted. " Oi Laddie! You done with Nessie yet?... I got a new job for yer" Dylan looked on confused as the red head shouted into the stables, he wasn't sure who he was talking to half expecting a horse to come out of the stables. The brunette blinked when a young orange haired boy appeared. He was clad in all green robes, clearly servant garb but of the highest quality, and his orange hair was wild and everywhere. He was grinning as he made his way towards Alistair who ruffled the boy's hair.

"Go to me tent and get some water ready to clean this one up would yer, that's a good lad" Alistair grinned back at the boy as he nodded and ran off. Dylan watched the boy run off, catching a glimpse of the serpent embroidered onto the sleeve of his robes. He knew the snake was a symbol of the Emerald Islands but was confused as to why the boy was here in what he believed was the mainlands. And not only that, he was sure he had seen the boy before. As he tried to rack his brain as to where he had seen the orange hair before Alistair stood in front of him with a grin. The red head was taller than him but not by much and he didn't seem as well built. Dylan looked him up and down as he stood there. Alistair hair was wild but not as wild as the orange haired boy's. He was currently only clad in a white tunic with what Dylan would class as a skirt in a blue tartan pattern.

He began to become unnerved by the red heads grin and he was right to be when Alistair grabbed the neck of Dylan's tunic and ripped it from his body, revealing his scared and marked torso. The brunette glared and growled as he lost what little was left of the tunic he had been wearing. There was new wounds recently opened and dark crimson red stained his skin where the blood had dried. Alistair scanned the newly exposed skin with intrigue before his grin changed to a sly smirk, his hand going to the waist band of the brunette's slacks. Behind the gag came a muffled 'I dare you' with the glare to go with it. It didn't stop Alistair as he pulled that fabric as well leaving Dylan completely naked.

"Let's walk back to me tent shall we pet~"

Dylan hated the walk back. It seemed twice as long now that he was completely naked, and he was sure Alistair was making them walk slowly. He was constantly growling at the red head especially when he stopped to talk to fellow Thistles. There was one thing that had taken him by surprise though, when one of the other thistles slapped Dylan's bare backside Alistair growled a little and punched him in the guy in the face. That scene was still running through Dylan's mind as he was shoved inside one of the tents causing him to land on his knees again. He blinked as he looked around, It was simple there was two makeshift bed's and right now a tub in the middle which the orange haired boy from earlier was finishing filling. Dylan glanced round to see Alistair fastening the entrance to the tent as he spoke.

" The lad will un tie you... if you hurt him in any way you won't want to know the fate that awaits you" As Alistair spoke the boy knelt in front of Dylan and began to working on the ropes binding the brunette. Dylan's hands had been tied behind him, so once his hands were free he brought them round and started rubbing his wrists to get his circulation going once more but his eyes never left the boy. The boy's eyes were a pure emerald green and were focusing on the last knot which secured a rope round Dylan's waist which is what he had been dragged round by. Once that was done the emerald eyes met the deep green of Dylan's as the boy took off the gag.

"Thanks Liam. Go grab yerself some food before that lot get their hands on it, and bring us somert as well thats a good lad" Dylan looked up and sure enough Alistair was stood behind him. The orange haired boy he had called Liam grinned and ran out of the tent refastening what Alistair had done leaving the two alone again.

"Who do you..."

"Get in the tub" Alistair cut off Dylan with his command "I won't ask nicely again" Sighing Dylan got to his feet a little shakily, he put one foot in the water before he pulled it back out.

" Its Fucking freezing!" Dylan turned to Alistair who sighed a little and gave him a little push causing Dylan to fall into the tub of cold water. It was a shock to his system as he was suddenly submerged in the freezing water. When he had regained himself Dylan glared at Alistair.

"There was no fucking need for that!" Dylan crossed his arms as Alistair laughed a little as he knelt next to the tub, grabbing the bar of soap that had been left for him by Liam. Alistair chuckled to himself a little. The ginger lad was crafty as the soap actually belonged to Caleb, Alistair's Father and the Lord of the North. The red head then started to use the soap and started with Dylan's hair washing it thoroughly before starting to move down his body.

"What are you doing?!" Dylan tried to shy away from the others hands but there wasn't much room to move.

"Making sure your wounds don't get infected" Alistair spoke for the first time with no emotion in his face or voice as he continued to wash him. "Don't want my newest man servant dying of anything"

"Man servant?!" Dylan looked round locking eyes with the other "Listen brat I suggest you think again and release me"

"Look I don't care who you were or where you came from but now you are my spoils of war and I want you as my servant so i would shut up and get use to it if I was you" Alistair continued to clean the brunette, making sure to get all the caked on blood and dirt from their journey. Dylan growled a little and kept his mouth shut. He would admit that so far the Thistle had been good to him, to a point.

Once Dylan was cleaned Alistair ordered him out of tub and then threw a rag at him, informing the brunette that he was to dry himself with that whilst he went in search of clothes for him. Sighing Dylan did as was told, stepping out and began drying himself with the rag he had been given. As he dried himself down he didn't notice the sly smirk of the red head watching him, taking in the brunette's body. He could tell the other had been in battle but not too many as most of the scars and marks were recent and more than likely from the battle that had led the brunette to his current predicament. After Dylan had finished drying a pair of slacks and a simple cotton tunic were thrown to him.

" Get them on before you catch cold, Liam will be back with food in a bit, then you get to sleep"


	3. Tale of the Rose pt 1

The large steel doors slammed of the entrance to the main hall of the mainlands palace and the blonde stormed further into its depths. His once noble garb now covered in rotten fruit and the faeces of many different animals that had defecated in the streets. The sound of his boots hitting the stone floor as he walked through the hall echoed and bounced off the walls lined with portraits of the kings who had sat upon the throne of the mainlands.

"Ungrateful peasants" He muttered to himself as he continued to walk, trying to get the defecation and rotten fruit from his hair. "Alfred!" He shouted as loud as he could for his man servant who was usually awaiting him at the entrance to the main hall but there was no sign of him. 'Typical' he thought to himself. The smaller blonde was always off somewhere else when he needed him. He stopped in the middle of the main hall which led to his silver throne of Celtic knot work, the Hall that was usually bustling with life was still and quiet. There was no one around. The blonde king took another look round the hall. There was nothing and no one and for a king who was usually surrounded by people and noise it unnerved him to the point that his footsteps got quicker as he almost ran to his chamber. He had once been taught that silence meant assassins and assassins meant death and more than likely the death of the king. Once he was back in his chamber he closed the wooden door, wishing for none to enter. He was unsure who he could trust.

Through the silence of the palace soft footsteps could be heard but only if one was listening for them. They were the footsteps of someone who did not want to be seen or heard. They had a job to do and they were set on that task and that task alone. The soft footsteps continued till they reached a solid wooden door. With a soft creak the door was pushed open to reveal a bed chamber inside. Once inside they pushed the door softly closed trying not to make a sound and alert the occupant to their presence. With the door now shut more soft footsteps made their way to behind a screen where the occupant of the room was changing. With a swift moment a dagger was drawn and a small smile could have been seen in the shadow of the hood of the cloak of the intruder as the dagger was brought to the blonde's throat, interrupting his changing and coating the screen with the blood of the victim as the blade was drawn slowly but deeply into the tender flesh of its victims neck. With the deed done the intruder disappeared into the shadows of the palace and slipped out just as quietly as they had entered, leaving only the dead blonde's body as proof of their presence there.


End file.
